1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield-can and a jig for manufacturing the shield-can.
2. Description of the Related Art
A case in which a mobile communications terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like has a camera module mounted therein has more increased.
In addition, the camera module is generally mounted on a printed circuit board, wherein the printed circuit board functions in a state in which various electronic components are mounted thereon, together with the camera module. Meanwhile, the above-mentioned electronic components are generally configured so as to form an integral module on the printed circuit board.
However, the integral module used in a mobile communications terminal and the like may be exposed to severe electro-magnetic interference, and this electro-magnetic interference may cause the electronic components configuring the integral module to function abnormally.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a shield-can of a typical metal is used, where the shield-can forms an exterior of the camera module and serves to block the electro-magnetic interference affecting the electronic components and to protect the camera module from an external impact.
Meanwhile, the above-mentioned shield-can is generally mounted on a printed circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted, such that a protruded portion of a solder for electrically connecting the electronic components and the printed circuit board and the shield-can may be in contact. Therefore, short between the electronic component and the shield-can may be generated by the contact between the protruded portion of the solder and the shield-can.
Further, in the case in which the shield-can is mounted on the camera module, light reflected from an upper surface of the shield-can may interfere with light incident on a lens part of the camera module, such that an amount of the light toward the lens part may be decreased.